stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella and Bedlam (2)
At Bandito pad. Warning, long and lots of flirting. Also introduction to Pheonix and Club Eclipse. 0203:06 * Bedlam bounces around the warehouse to some new tunes he uploaded to his helmet. 0203:09 * Bedlam is tired. He stumbles back onto a couch. 0203:10 * BellaBella is sat down on 0203:10 * BellaBella lays there perfectly still on the couch." Excuse me." 0203:11 * Bedlam "Oh! Hey sorry!" Bedlam hurries to his feet. "I was just entranced by those tunes, forgot you were there BB" 0203:17 * BellaBella Sits up, wondering if he even noticed she was around. Probably not. " It's alright Suga. You looked like you were having fun." she yawns, streching her arms out. 0203:22 * Bedlam "Damn its so boring around here. No action, no angry Steven." Bedlam sighs and crumbles onto another couch shaped mass. "Extrano aint here to be the court jester either... BOOOOORING." 0203:26 * BellaBella "Why don't you go out and work on some of that lovely art of yours?" 0203:27 * Bedlam "Need a collaborator. I only do it alone when Im drawing /on/ someone." Bedlam laughs and recalls the fractures resulting from his last encounter with Steven. 0203:31 * BellaBella She sits there quietly watching Bedlam laugh out all the giggles from his system with a raised eyebrow and a smile. " Care to let me in on the joke?" 0203:33 * Bedlam "Ha! Uh nothing major. Went to UGHQ, fired a couple round of paintball ammo into the building. I hit flippin' Stevens office window." Bedlam smiles. "He flies at me with little regard, I fire a couple rounds at him instead, we fight. I get injured... Hard to explain all the blind fury he had and how it played out. But it was great." 0203:35 * BellaBella covers her mouth to stifle the array of giggles. "You shot paint at his face? Oh my goodness, I wish I had been there..." 0203:38 * Bedlam "Oh he protected himself mostly I think I got a few splatters on his shirt or somethin'. One cranky bastard though." He pauses. "Ive been seeing a new taggers art floating around. I would think it belonged to some unnamed 'dito" Bedlam stares at Bella a wry grin growing along his face. 0203:40 * BellaBella can't see the grin but could feel bedlam checking her out. " Is that so? What makes ya think that?" 0203:46 * Bedlam "I know this city up and down. Its dwellers, all the art on display. Most everything. This art from what I have seen hasnt got a name attached to it. Have you been sportin' spraypaint recently?" 0203:48 * BellaBella tucks her legs under poncho. "Me? I...-" Her smile widens. " I might have dabbled a bit." 0203:54 * Bedlam "Well? You gonna continue?" Bedlam gets up, rolls over to Bella and sits down nice and close to her. "Maybe we can collaborate?" He says and smoothly moves his arm over her shoulders. 0204:02 * BellaBella adjusts her hat to get a better look at bedlams fa- helmet. "Hmm.... Maybe. Yeah maybe. I would just like to practice some more before I start ....collaborating." she says leaning in, possibly a little to close then pulls away, resting her head on the couch's arm. 0204:05 * Bedlam "Ah, but Bella, the most inspiring work is that of the inexperienced. They are unbound by the restraints of a more skilled artist." Bedlam pulls Bella tighter. 0204:13 * BellaBella rolls her eyes behind her eyelids and rolls back over to look up at Bedlam. She glides a finger over his chest, tracing the contour of his jacket." Well if you insist, invite me the next time you go. I will try to live up to the...expectations." she says tapping bedlams chin, smiling. 0204:20 * Bedlam grabs Bella's hand and interlocks his fingers between hers. "Wow. Several minutes without the funnyfarm stumbling through the door." Bedlam mutters quietly. 0204:25 * BellaBella was a little surprised at the sudden hand holding, but she remains her calm usual shell. "Awww why you gotta call him such mean names Suga?" 0204:28 * Bedlam "I hardly mean it. Extrano is great, in portions. Hardly a social creature, would'nt you agree?" Bedlam confesses. "I really appreciate 'im, but. Well you know where I'm coming from." He laughs. 0204:32 * BellaBella chuckles and sits up letting go of Bedlams hand. "Darlin' I just barely met you all. I haven't had enough time to get a portion of him, at least enough to judge. " She hops off the couch and starts clipping on her skates. 0204:34 * Bedlam "Understandable. You goin' for a quick skate then? Or perhaps to spread some of your art? Mind If I join ya?" 0204:36 * BellaBella "Just a quick skate. You are welcome to join if you wish to. I just want to try out some on my ramps." 0204:37 * Bedlam tightens his skates. "Right on BB." He jumps off the couch and follows. 0200:10 * Bellabella doesn't wait for bedlam to catch up as she glides right out the door. 0200:11* Bedlam twists the dial on his helmet and follows closley. 0200:12 * Bellabella "You say you know this city. Are there any clear spaces we can go to?" 0200:16 * Bedlam "Plenty. Lots of them are out of UG and Mafian jurisdiction. A couple blocks west of UGHQ is always free of ruffians and patrols." 0200:17 * Bellabella " Lead the way Suga." 0200:19 * Bedlam speeds ahead. "What have ya' got planned" 0200:21 * Bellabella Follows behind him. " Like I said, I just wanna try out my ramps." 0200:22 * Bedlam "Like..." Bedlam doesnt follow. "Portable ramps?" 0200:24 * Bellabella smiles mischievously. "You could say that." 0200:27 * Bedlam "You've got me real interested Bella." Bedlam slows down the pace as they close in on their destination. Smooth grey concrete dominates the scene, unclaimed territory on the edge of the two warring factions. Bedlam comes to a stop in front of a curb. "Well?" 0200:33 * Bellabella speeds up and glides past Bedlam. She jumps and twirls into the air, sticking her foot out in a foutette fashion, and as soon as her front wheels scrape across the concrete, mid sized circular ramp rises up from the stone. With a huff, she races to the ramp. 0200:41 * Bedlam "Holy, woah!"Bedlam reels in astonishment. "Thats amazing! What are your limits?" 0200:44 * Bellabella after a quick leap over the ramp she rolls back to bedlam while creating a 3 ft wall under her feet. " Pardon? I couldn't hear you over all this rock." 0200:49 * Bedlam looks up at Bella. "Haha very funny. But, seriously thats some damn skill right there. Is it straining at all? Do you have a limit?" 0200:52 * Bellabella shrugs and rolls back down to the floor. " Small things like don't bother me too much. as far as limits...well I haven't figured out how to control crystal." 0201:11 * Bedlam "So, like. Rocks in general? You dont create anything? Just manipulate?" 0201:13 * Bellabella "Isn't that the same thing? I can create things from the earth, but i can't create earth out of nothing. heehee I ain't a god." 0201:14 * Bedlam pauses. "Why havent you gone ahead and taken over the city with this. Its pretty damn monumental what you can do with this. No,uh pun intended." 0201:18 * Bellabella wishes he would save his questions for when the get back to the base. Or at least when they are not so out in the open. she takes a quick look around and points down at the ramp and wall as if she was ordering a dog to sit down. both pop back into the earth, only leaving the cracks behind. She sighs. 0201:18 * Bellabella " I wanna skate." 0201:18 * Bellabella and skate she does 0201:19 * Bedlam "Right." Bedlam watches for a while, still unsure of how durable the stalagmites are. 0201:22 * Bellabella giggles at bedlams cautiousness. " It's alright Suga. These things are solid concrete. they won't crumble under ya feet." 0201:23 * Bellabella makes a few more ramps and a nice long wall under her feet to grind on 0201:25 * Bedlam snaps out of it. "R-right" He runs towards one of the makeshift ramps and jumps off the back end with tremendous speed. Though the concrete under his feet isnt smooth it still functions well. Bedlam relaxes as he moves from ramp to ramp. 0201:28 * Bellabella watches bedlam try out the ramps from her newly made wall. "Hmmhmm." she giggles and she taps the floor with her wheel, extending the ramp Bedlam just boarded 0201:32 * Bedlam glances over at Bella and continues down the extended path. He hops off the side and faultlessly lands on a bare curb. "Flippin' amazing Bella." He shouts over to her. 0201:33 * Bellabella does a little turn and bows 0201:37 * Bedlam laughs and plops himself down on the concrete. 0201:39 * Bellabella raises her arms up and summons herself a little base to sit on. 0201:41 * Bellabella gives one to bedlam too 0201:41 * Bellabella a chair that is 0201:44 * Bedlam is totally caught off gaurd. "Woah hey!" he shouts as he shoots up. "Jeez Bella, a lil' warnin' next time please." 0201:46 * Bellabella chuckles. "I'll try to keep that in mind." 0201:54 * Bedlam tosses Bella a can of spraypaint from his backpack. "..." 0201:55 * Bellabella catches it. she takes a look and grins. " I know what you want me to do. But again...." 0202:02 * Bedlam rolls over to Bella. "We can make somthing together? Im pretty terrible myself the only stuff I come up with that looks half decent is when I just draw up simple designs." 0202:03 * Bellabella " You know I have no intention on leaving these walls up." 0202:04 * Bedlam "Well if you dont like whatever you draw you can just toss it away like a crumpled piece of paper." 0202:06 * Bellabella sighs and gets up from her stone stool. " Fine, where should we begin?" 0202:07 * Bedlam chortles and stands up. "Anywhere. Its your canvas Bella." 0202:10 * Bellabella picks a random spot on the wall. She looks at the spray can and glances over at bedlam before reluctantly drawing an X on the wall. 0202:11 * Bedlam "..." He stares. "And? Go ahead, from what I see you have hundereds of feet of open space. Unless." Bedlam shrugs. "You are going to express yourself with a cross." 0202:13 * Bellabella "Pfft. It's just a practice x. I'm not entirely used to this medium yet." she says dabbing the wall with random spots 0202:14 * Bedlam "Alright alright." Bedlam keeps watching." 0202:16 * Bellabella " Quit watchin' me." she chuckles out. 0202:17 * Bedlam "Oh. Sorry let me stare at some paint peeling off a building." Bedlam keeps staring. "How could I avert my eyes from both beautiful art and...." He pauses. "Such a pretty lady creating it." 0202:25 * Bellabella could feel her heart beat racing a little bit. Damn it, all this staring is actually making her nervous, similar to a school teacher looking over her shoulder. She takes a deep breath and tosses the can back at bedlam, regaining cool and calm composure. " I thought we were going to collaborate?" 0202:29 * Bedlam snatches the can out of the air. "Fair enough." He moves up to where Bella had started and began to draw several sharp geometric designs. He continued smoothing out edges and adding depth to the shapes, hoping to impress Bella. 0202:30 * Bellabella is not entirely impressed, but she pretends to be. 0202:32 * Bellabella she taps the wall and bedlams scribble slowly pushes out of the wall and stops when its half an inch thick. 0202:32 * Bellabella tap tap tap tap 0202:33 * Bedlam "Hey cool. Here you go." He hands he the can. 0202:35 * Bellabella scrunches her nose and takes the can. " You really aren't going to stop buggin' me about this hmm?" she says, spraying up a flower with a single line of paint. 0202:37 * Bellabella "And if I'm never satisfied?" 0202:38 * Bellabella she says touching up the flower with a crude pattern. 0202:41 * Bedlam "Heh. Ill chill with you here all day. Whatever. Artists hafta' stick together. And 'ditos as well." Bedlam smiles. 202:48 * Bellabella "Pfft." Isn't really sure if she would all herself an artist. Did this guy really get off on just a little scribble she doodled? if so, haha crazy. never the less, at least shes gaining some friends. she starts another flower. 0202:51 * Bedlam crosses his arms and continues to watch her work. He reaches over his shoulder and brings his backpack in front of him and begins rummaging through it. "Aha." He pulls out a small tapered marker and begins drawing small intricate shapes at the base of Bellas flowers. 0215:43 * BellaBella scoots back a bit to see the painting as a whole. Hmm. Not bad she thought. 0215:47 * BellaBella moves over to the other side of the wall and practices her signature. If she is gonna just push these walls back in, she might as well fill it up with mistakes 0215:51 * Bedlam backs away form the wall. "Alright. I think I'll leave my bit at that." He says contently. 0215:52 * BellaBella has already 5 sloppy versions of her hat. her aggravation begins to grow. 0215:53 * Bedlam turns to Bella. "S'wrong?" 0215:55 * BellaBella "Nah, just can seem to get this right." 0215:56 * Bedlam "That your signature or something?" 0215:56 * Bedlam rolls over next to Bella. 0215:57 * BellaBella sighs. " Yet, at least trying to be haha." 0215:58 * Bedlam grabs Bellas hand to stop her. "You dont need one of those. Your style shines through well enough that its a signature itself." 0216:03 * BellaBella chortles at the complement. " Is that so? Well I still want to leave a little calling card if something...happens." 0216:04 * Bedlam "Oh? You mean when someone wants to commission you for a large painted stalagmite in their backyard. Thats a really untouched market." He grins. 0216:06 * BellaBella pulls her hand away and laughs. " It could happen!" 0216:08 * Bedlam "Alright. You plan on sticking with that hat then?" 0216:10 * BellaBella "Maybe." She says while scribbling another hat. 0216:22 * Bedlam keeps watching. "You always been drawing?" 0216:23 * BellaBella "No." 0204:49 * Bedlam rolls back to view the wall as a whole. "Awesome." 0204:51 * BellaBella also rolls away to get a better view. "Is it?" she sections off her scribbley hats and leaves the flower piece up. 0204:56 * Bedlam "What you dont think so? For a first collaboration its pretty damn cool." 0204:59 * BellaBella "If you think so suga. I still say i need a bit more practice. " She chuckles. 0205:02 * Bedlam rolls by Bella playfully punching her. "Cant be hard on yourself. Jus' gotta keep practicing. Then you'll pick up the /moves/" He pauses and stops to turn to Bella. "Ive got a bit of spare cred. Lets pick up a drink or two, on me." He ushers her over to him with a welcoming gesture. 0205:05 * BellaBella A drink? on him? how could she refuse the invitation? She rolls to him and wraps an arm around his. " Sounds good Suga." 0205:12 * BellaBella Hmm....Well...There is this diddy in the center... 0205:12 * BellaBella Apparently it welcomes everyone with open arms...or so its rumored. 0205:14 * Bedlam "Lead on sister." Bedlam lightly tugs Bella. 0205:15 * BellaBella its a bit of a roll, you sure you wanna go that far Darlin?" 0205:16 * Bedlam "Its worth a bit of quiet time with you," 0205:18 * BellaBella chuckles. "Alrighty then Suga, off we go. " she says pulling Bedlam along TIME SKIP TO BAR 0205:23 * Bedlam "Er... you sure this is neutral?" Bedlam asks looking onto the monochrome architecture. 0205:23 * BellaBella "Thats what I heard." she says already heading towards the door. 0205:26 * Bedlam "Woah, hold on!" Bedlam follows close behind. 0205:29 * BellaBella As soon as she enters a tall voluptuous lady hands Bella and Bedlam a Free drink card. the place booms electro-swing through its speakers and is decorated to the brim with bright LED lights. Even the dance floor itself shoots eams of light over and under the dancers giving them a abstract silhouette of their bodies. 05:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iONUSv_n4lQ 0205:34 * Bedlam rolls in and accepts a card. "This is. Hmm pretty rad. Thought I knew most of the city." 0205:38 * BellaBella smiles and tells bedlam to just meet her at the bar, she'll be right back. Without giving bedlam a chance to speak, bella rolls off into the dance floor and out of sight 0205:42 * Bedlam "Right..." He mutters to nobody. Bedlam rolls to the bar. 0205:43 * Bedlam takes a seat. 0205:45 * Bedlam tosses the bartender the card. "Something really sharp." 0205:48 * Eve "Hey! Asshole." Eve turns to Bedlam. "Show some respect you insect!" 0205:48 * Miguel the fox masked bartender snatches the card and inspects the card. He nods and gets to work on bedlams drink 0205:49 * Bedlam ignores her. 0205:51 * Eve "Oh you stain!" Eve gets up and rolls over to Bedlams stool and grabs his shoulder. 0205:52 * Miguel with a few flips and pours, the bartender serves up a clear drink with a purple swirl in the middle. The bar keep puts a little card under the glass and reads Bourree. 0205:55 * Bedlam "Thanks doll." Bedlam turns to Eve. "Please, Mafioso. I came here to-" 0205:57 * Eve "Cram it Bandito!" She throws a punch at his face. 05:57 whoops, well hes behind a mask 0205:58 * Miguel raises his hidden eyebrow at bedlam and shrugs it off. 0205:59 * Miguel nabs Eves punch before it could hit and pulls her aside. 0205:59 * Bedlam uses his vibe and hardens his form. 0206:00 * Miguel wags a finger at her an points to the sign on the wall. it reads, " No fighting. If you gotta, take it outside OR FRY." 02 06:00 * Eve "H-hey! This little dirty shit aint meant to be here!" 0206:01 * ThePheonix pops up behind the group. "Why such manners for a young lady!" 0206:01 * Bedlam "Thanks kindly barkeep." 0206:02 * Miguel nods. 0206:03 * ThePheonix slides up to bedlams side. " Of course he's meant to be here my darling! This club is open to anybody to quench their thirst!" he says swinging his cane over his shoulder. 0206:04 * ThePheonix taps on the bar. " Miguel, give this man another drink when he's done, On me. Oh and something lovely for the lady as well if she behaves." 0206:04 * Eve "Flippin gross." Eve stomps off with her drinks in hand. 20:15 Bedlam "Crazy mafioso" he mutters to himself. Bedlam grabs a straw and starts sippin at his drink. 20:16 ThePheonix shrugs. " Ahhh she'll be back, no one can resist Miguels beverages." 20:18 ThePheonix then in utter shock pheonix pulls away in a gasp. " My goodness how rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself! I am The Pheonix, proud owner of this fine establishment." He announces in a graceful bow. 20:18 Bedlam augh ninjad 20:20 Bedlam hold out his hand. "Bedlam." He pauses. "I think she." Bedlam spots Eve storming off with her drinks in hand. "Yeah she took em' with her." Bedlam looks up at the smooth club owner. "You take in anyone huh? Pretty classy. And damn dangerous." 20:20 ThePheonix XD 20:21 ThePheonix enthusiastically shakes Bedlams hand. " Ah, but that's part of the fun!" 20:23 Bedlam "Yeah getting socked for /disrespecting/ your bartender." He laughs. "But it was dealt with pretty promptly. Thanks." 20:25 ThePheonix smiles and nods at Miguel. " We usually try our darnest to nip the problem at the bud. The rule of this place is indeed No fighting after all." 20:28 Bedlam "Cool." Bedlam stands. "You making friendly? Or singling me out for a reason? I dont mean to confront but usually I'm met with Ill will when speaking with someone not sporting green." 20:32 ThePheonix " I am just meeting and greeting a new comer like a proper host would do! It's up to you whether you wanna be friendly with me or not. As for me I have nothing against you as long as you don't cause trouble here. So over all, Ya I suppose i am ' making friendly' as you say it. 20:35 Bedlam smiles. "Good to hear. You uhh, spot another bandito? A pretty one sporting a poncho?" 20:37 ThePheonix thinks about it and scratches his white mane with the hook of his cane. " Hmmm no I haven't seen anybody like that, but I will keep my eyes open for her at my booth. Now if you will excuse me, there are some records waiting to be played. I certainly hope you enjoy your time here." 20:38 ThePheonix scoots along to the secret stairs to his dj booth 20:39 Bedlam takes a sip of his drink, he is already feeling the effects of the alcohol. "Right." He nods then sits back down. 20:40 ThePheonix as soon as he gets up there the speakers boom with this song. 20:40 ThePheonix (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=armLpb5m6XM)] 20:40 ThePheonix might have a couple of U.g.s up there with him lol 20:42 BellaBella comes back poncho and hatless and takes a seat at the bar next to bedlam. 20:45 Bedlam "Oh hey." Bedlam acts unsurprised. "Really great atmosphere here. If well, I wasnt assaulted within a minute of sitting at the bar." He laughs. 20:47 BellaBella smiles and slides her card to the bar tender. " Assaulted you say? But I thought this was a friendly bar..." 20:49 Bedlam "Yeah, some mafia chick. Thought I was pond scum. The uh, bars managment was very quick to act however." Bedlam looks to where Phoenix headed off to. "The owner is a pretty damn cool fella." 20:53 BellaBella The Fox man hands Bella a nice tall drink served in a red glass tube. the card underneath reads, Flamenco. She takes a sip. " I've heard the owner was pretty chill." 21:02 Bedlam "Where'd you head off to?" 21:03 BellaBella gives him a 'are you serious?' look. 21:03 BellaBella " The powder room suga." 21:05 Bedlam "Oh right right sorry." Bedlam looks forward blankly zoning out to the white noise and club music. 21:06 BellaBella " Enjoying yourself ?" She giggles. 21:07 Bedlam "Yeah. Just." He pauses and takes a sip of his drink. "Just thinking." 21:10 BellaBella " Penny for your thoughts Darlin?" 21:24 Bedlam "Nah. Nothing for you to worry about." 21:25 BellaBella " Hmm I see." 1:33 Bedlam "Any ideas on where you wanna hang your next peice of art?" 01:34 ThePheonix chugs the rest of her drink down. " no idea." 01:38 Bedlam smiles. "Wanna try on the U.G.s Front door?" 01:39 BellaBella rests her arms on the bar table. " Got any suggest- Hmm maybe. But not yet..." 01:40 Bedlam "Yeah I guess a bit too early for a collaborative effort down there." Bedlam rubs his chin. "How about down at one of the depots. Spruce it up a bit?" 01:43 BellaBella "Mmm yeah, that sounds a little better." 01:49 BellaBella "Mmm... Hey foxy, can i get some water please?" she asks Miguel, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. 01:49 Bedlam i think they will be on the same level atm 01:49 Bedlam "Got something hard hitting? Or, you just a light drinker?" 01:52 BellaBella "Hmph, is there something wrong with me getting a glass of water Suga?" 01:52 BellaBella Miguel hands bella the glass. 01:53 Bedlam smiles. "Haha suit yourself." 01:54 BellaBella sips it causally, playing her cool usual self. 01:57 Bedlam "Hmm, perhaps we will save the dancing for next time" 01:58 BellaBella " Had one too many ?" she smirks. 01:58 Bedlam "Yeah dancing in front of people isnt one of my favorite thin's and. Im not sober enough to pass for a good robot at the moment." 02:00 BellaBella " Maybe if you drink one more you'll be loose enough to try?" 02:02 Bedlam "Bell. The robot is about strict body movements... Too much oil and the flow is just messy." He smiles. "Ive yet to see you dance, lets come here some other time either completely sober or hammered and I may dance." 02:04 BellaBella smiles and pats him on the shoulder. " That sounds...Fun." Oh she would love to see bedlam drunk on the floor hahaha. 02:05 Bedlam finishes his third drink, desperately seeking more from the bottom of his cup. "Ill leave it at that." He turns on the stool to face the heaping mass of people bobbing to the electro swing tunes. 02:06 BellaBella is done as well and joins bedlam in the crowd watching. The barkeep passes the bill to bedlam. 02:08 Bedlam glances at it and flings a few more creds than asked for the great services provided. He turns back. "Well?" 02:11 BellaBella UuU 02:11 BellaBella " Thank you kindly for the drink." 02:14 Bedlam "Could hardly let a lady go paying for her own drink on a date. Just because I wear green doesnt mean I dont have a bit of class." 02:14 Bedlam bedlam was a super classy dude before the war 02:15 BellaBella will tell that to frankie the next time he insults the banditos X3 02:20 Bedlam "Where, do you stay Bella?" 02:23 BellaBella "Anywhere I please." She smirks. Like heck shes gonna tell him where she lives. 02:25 Bedlam smiles. "Ha, right. Well if you ever need a place to lay low my pad is open to you. Unless you already were aware." 02:27 BellaBella " Oh so it is your pad? I thought it was an accessible bandito lounge." 02:29 Bedlam "Well it sort of is but I lay low there most, if well not all the time. My flat is." Bedlam smiles "A bit more personal." 02:30 BellaBella chuckles. " I see. Maybe another time. " Like never kiddo keep dreaming. 02:34 Bedlam "Did you want to stay a bit longer? Or head out?" 02:35 BellaBella " Hmm Its all on you darlin." 02:38 Bedlam "Yeah lets take our leave now. Well come back later, I like it here." Bedlam gets up "Wheres your stuff?" 02:44 BellaBella "In the back. I'll meet you outside hmm? 02:45 Bedlam "Sure." Bedlam rolls to the exit. Category:RP